


Could it be?

by kurtcobain



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Author, Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobain/pseuds/kurtcobain
Summary: a poem about my personal experience being in a F/F relationship (:





	Could it be?

could it be true?

our love isn't meant to exist?

tender kisses

soft touches

loving embraces

could it be true?

that it is all a sin?

the love I feel for you

the fire with which it burns

the way it is all returned 

could it be true?

a woman cannot love another?

i refuse to think so

our love is real

and it will last


End file.
